


Does anybody know what we are living for?

by Vardek



Series: Does anybody know what we are living for? [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Снег шел уже который день...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does anybody know what we are living for?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artanis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Artanis).



Снег шел уже который день. Тяжелые пушистые снежинки падали на землю, почти отвесно, без завораживающего вальса безветрия. В мертвой тишине.  
На маленькую лесную избушку измученные долгой битвой и скитаниям по промерзшему лесу путники наткнулись лишь к самому утру. Когда до восхода солнца оставалось всего ничего. Едва ввалившись в дом, три воина повалились кто куда. Слишком долго они обходились без сна. И слишком долго их измученные тела не знали покоя.  
Ангел проснулся в неудобной позе, с ноющими мышцами, но, как ни странно, абсолютно выспавшимся. День за окном давно сменился ночной темнотой. Значит они проспали по-меньшей мере шесть часов. Вампир посмотрел на своих спутников. Спайк спал свернувшись калачиком в просторном, хотя и жестком на вид, кресле. Даже во сне его рука покоилась на рукояти короткого меча. Иллирия сидела, закрыв глаза, на полу рядом с ним. И при всем желании Ангел не мог определить спит она или притворяется. Впрочем, это было не так уж и важно.  
Он встал. Рана на боку тут же отозвалась болью, но Ангел не обратил на нее никакого внимания. Подошел к окну. Прижался к нему лицом, так, как когда-то делал в детстве. Закрылся от мира ладонями.  
Ему хотелось бы наедине с пургой. Просто побыть хоть немного одному.  
Тишину разрезала пронзительная в своей безысходности и вере мелодия. Крик, плачь, боль и решимость, вплетенные в изысканную вязь музыки.  
"The show must go on"  
… and on, and on, and on…  
Бесконечно.  
Снова и снова.  
Взлет и падение.  
И вновь взлет, чтобы зависнуть на высокой ноте и сорваться в мольбе.  
Они должны были понимать, что он им предложил. Что уже будет чудом, если хотя бы один из них уцелеет. Что бесполезно надеяться на помощь. Бесполезно ... все было бесполезно. Даже их отчаянная попытка восстановить равновесие была бесполезной.  
Пройдет время и все вернется на круги своя.  
Придет время новых героев и новых битв.  
Новых героев, которым в наследство достанется такая же пустота в душе.  
Но может быть им будет все же легче. Может быть на них не будет смотреть лицо друга, от которого осталась лишь оболочка с потухшим очагом души. Может быть им не придется быть свидетелями того, как меняется убийца друга, становясь с каждым днем все более и более человечным. Может быть они не будут пытаться отыскать в холодных синих глубинах ее глаз ту, которой там нет. Которую поглотила его схватка.  
И надеяться. Вопреки доводам разума, вопреки шепоту сердца, отчаянно надеяться, что когда-нибудь его взгляд встретится с теплыми глазами Фред. Настоящей, теплой и живой.  
Всем нужно во что-нибудь верить.  
И он не был исключением.  
Ангел лишь надеялся, что ему хватит веры, чтобы продолжить свой путь. Что его спящие спутники останутся с ним достаточно долго, чтобы придать ему сил, когда все вновь потеряет смысл.  
Потому что, что бы ни случилось, show must go on.  
Он может потерять веру, но show must go on.  
Его может окружать пустота, но show must go on.  
Просто потому что это единственное, что удерживает его от того, чтобы не встретить рассвет на крыльце затерянной в бескрайней тайге охотничьей заимки.  
А когда придет его время сойти со сцены, он сделает это так, как его научил Спайк. Рассмеявшись смерти в лицо.  
Музыка, слышимая лишь ему, зашлась захлебывающимся плачем гитары: "Does anybody know what we are living for?"  
Нет. Никто не знает ни зачем мы живем, ни для чего, ни останется ли после нас хотя бы след на зыбучем песке времени. Ангел тоже этого не знал.  
Было время, когда он много думал над этим. Пытался найти приемлемый ответ, который бы устроил всех. Пока однажды не понял, что это бесполезно. На этот вопрос каждый должен ответить сам, только за себя и для себя. И не будет одинаковых ответов, потому что у каждого своя цель и своя правда. Если он ищет искупления, то та же Иллирия стоит в начале дороги к человечности, хоть она об этом предпочитает даже не думать. А Спайк - вообще отдельная история. И Ангел сомневался, что белобрысый вампир удовлетворится одним единственным ответом, а не наберет их в итоге с десяток на все случаи жизни.  
Ему самому же было достаточно хотя бы того, что он еще на один шаг приблизился к ответу на извечный вопрос. И кто знает, сколько таких шагов ему еще понадобится сделать, и дойдет ли он до конца пути.  
Возможно в этом и есть смысл его жизни. В поиске. В дороге. В ошибках. В потерях. В кратких минутах торжества над собой и демоном внутри него.  
Не сдаваться.  
Не отступать.  
Show must go on.


End file.
